Evelyn Moore (Deadly Revenge)
'Evelyn Moore '(Donna Mills) was the hidden main villainess of the 2014 Lifetime film Deadly Revenge (originally made in 2013). Evelyn was the mother of architect Harrison Moore, whom she was very protective of following the death of her husband. She was also lethally jealous of his first serious girlfriend Katie Rice, killing her and disposing of her body to make it look like she disappeared. Years later, when Harrison meets and falls in love with colleague Cate Murphy, Evelyn feigns friendship with the young woman, preying upon her need for a mother figure. The first night there, Evelyn spoils Harrison's intent to propose to Cate and lies that her doctor had told her that afternoon that she had breast cancer. As a result, Cate stays at the house to care for Evelyn while Harrison goes out for a work conference. The two women bond during that time, and Evelyn begins her sinister plan to get rid of Cate. She begins putting copper sulfate, a poison, into the pool and frequently goads Cate into swimming so she becomes sick. It's also implied that she poisons Cate's food with the substance as well. The substance also effects Cate psychologically, causing her to believe Harrison is cheating on her, causing the two to have a falling out. They make up later, but it's short lived as Cate begins to suspect Harrison is the one poisoning her, especially when she discovers the copper sulfate in Evelyn's pool house and learns that Harrison is the one who cleans the pool. Cate confronts Evelyn, who vehemently denies that Harrison was capable of such a thing. She convinces Cate, who later finds evidence in the bathroom that Evelyn lied about her cancer (that being scissors with strands of her hair on it). As she realizes Evelyn's true nature, she sneaks up behind Cate in the hallway and knocks her unconscious with a hammer. She then dresses Cate in her wedding gown before tying her to a chair in the pool house, intent to kill her and make it look like she committed suicide. She pours copper sulfate on a tape gagged Cate before going to take a call from Harrison, who is searching for Cate. Cate manages to escape and arm herself with a crowbar before she is cornered by a knife wielding Evelyn. During this, Harrison shows up and, shaky and disoriented from the copper sulfate, Cate strikes Harrison with the crowbar. Evelyn screams at Cate before attempting to stab her. Cate manages to escape and runs, with Evelyn hot on her trail. Evelyn is eventually defeated when she trips and falls into the pool. It is never officially confirmed whether she drowns or survives and is presumably arrested. Trivia * Donna Mills also appeared on Cold Case as the evil Lauren Williams. Gallery Evelyn2.jpg Evelyn reveals cancer.jpg|Evelyn claiming she has cancer Evelyn with Cate.jpg|Evelyn talking with Cate Donna when Cate confronts her.jpg|Evelyn when Cate confronts her about Harrison Evelyn torments.jpg|Evelyn tormenting a bound Cate Category:2010s Category:Blonde Category:Bondage Used By Villainess Category:Hero's Friend Category:Knife Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Master Manipulator Category:Mother Category:Murderer Category:Psychotic Category:Sociopath Category:Villainous Reveal Category:Fate: Inconclusive